Visual Light Communication (VLC) is a technology in which light devices/sources (e.g., LED light fixtures) broadcast data (e.g., positioning signals) using rapid modulation of light. In many cases, the light devices/sources will also be used to provide illumination. The light signals may be received, in some embodiments, by mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) via built-in camera (image) sensors, and can be used to compute the device's position in a venue. Image sensors, however, consume considerable power when detecting and decoding light-based communication (such as VLC), and/or when implementing such procedures as VLC positioning procedures.